


Handler's Notes

by HoloXam



Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, Experimenting with format here, Fix-it for 174, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Zoscar because of course, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers up to RQG175
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Excerpt and notes from the diary of Oscar Wilde.For the promptRemembering  |  Forgetting  |  Recording.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming) & Everyone, The London and Other London Outstanding Mercenary Group | LOLOMG & Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 Holo Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018005
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Handler's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking love Wilde Week? Gosh.
> 
> Content note: The MCD is entirely canon-compliant and not at all explicit, but warned for for safety.

**_London_ **

_The London Rangers (They're (thankfully) still working on the name):_

Sasha Racket. ~~(Ex?)~~ Thief and antiques-dealer’s apprentice. Comes out of other London. 

Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan. Rich kid, scandal, uni-drop-out, etc etc. Lovely flat.

Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham. Oops :) 

Zolf Smith. Cleric of Poseidon. Family ties to the Harlequins. Keep your enemies close and maybe an eye on this one.

* * *

**_Paris_ **

Good grief.

* * *

**_Prague_ **

_The_ ~~_Rangers_ ~~ _London & Other London Outstanding Mercenary Group (L.O.L.O.M.G.): _

Sasha Racket. I have to admit that she's incredibly good at what she does. A singular talent when it comes to being dangerous to her immediate vicinity. 

Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan. He seems to be holding it together reasonably well, despite everything. 

~~Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham.~~ Oh well. 

~~Zolf Smith. (Well, he’s not _dead_ at least) ~~ Might have to still keep an eye on this one.

Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam. Paladin of Artemis. Rude. Appreciate this interruption of the rather dour mood.

* * *

**_Cairo_ **

Sasha. Back amongst the living. Unfortunately informed that I hold other than contempt.

Hamid. ~~_Oh, Hamid._ ~~ The Tahans sure are… something. Lovely estate.

Grizzop. Not The Intimate Touch You’d Hope For

Azu. No surname given. Paladin of Aphrodite. There's no _'team'_ in _'Azu'_ but she can fit an entire team on her shoulders. ~~And she does.~~

* * *

**_Damascus_ **

Sasha 

Grizzop

Hamid

Azu

Was there another? 

There’s so

Much

 _Paper_

_Gods._

* * *

**_Damascus_ **

~~Sasha.~~

~~Grizzop.~~

~~Hamid.~~

~~Azu.~~

….. ~~Oscar.~~

* * *

**_???_ **

Zolf. Cannot tell if he is more bitter or less bitter or just an entirely different brand of bitter, but his _scones—_ stop flirting, Zolf. I don't have time for this.

* * *

**_Here_ **

Zolf. ~~I've come to rely heavi~~

Barnes. Dazzling, reliable.

Carter. Reliably unreliable. 

* * *

**_Still here_ **

Zolf. ~~_Zolf Zolf Zolf Zolf_ ~~

Azu (?)

Hamid (?)

 ~~Carnes and Bart—~~ oh you know what, _yes_ they are

* * *

**_Amazingly still kicking around, quarantined together, the whole merry bunch_ **

So, we've got;

Zolf. 

Zolf’s all-consuming 30 foot aura of sadness.

Hamid.

7 kobolds in a trenchcoat. (Somehow I wish I was kidding.)

Azu. ~~(good old Azu. Hold me, Azu)~~

Celiquillithon Sidebottom, or more aptly, _Cel._ Alchemist, They/Them. ~~Flirts?~~

The remains of Mr. Yoshida Shoin in a glass ball??

Barnes & Carter.

One celestial camel.

And me, Oscar.

* * *

**_Hiroshima_ **

Grudgingly, Amelia Earhart. 

* * *

**_The Vengeance_ **

So.

I'm _me._ (Oscar.)

Zolf is Zolf. (Thank goodness.)

Cel is Cel, and sometimes they’re a penguin.

….. other than that, I’ve really lost track. 

* * *

**_Bear City_ **

~~Oscar.~~

Oscar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
